


dream a little dream

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound in Love (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Minecraft, POV Third Person, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “George are we going to quick? Do you actually have feelings for me?” George did not know what to say. He did have feelings for Dream, but they have not even really done anything more than talk as friends. Best friends. Was he prepared to lay his heart out to his best friend of 5 years? Was he prepared to lose a friendship for a relationship that might not even last?“I do have feelings for you Clay, im just not sure what to do with them.” George says after a minute of silence.This is my first fanfic pls dont be mean to me
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), clay - Relationship
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	dream a little dream

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT SHARE TO CONTENT CREATORS
> 
> If the ccs in this book decide they are no longer comfortable with fanfictions being written about them, i will take it down right away.

_“oh c’mon now, I think we have had feelings for each other for a while now haven’t we?” Dream asked standing close to the older boy._

_“i- uh- I didn’t realize you felt the same way” George said trying to hide his face._

_Dream pulled his hands away from his face, making him look up to his green eyes. Dream licked his lips, as George just stood in shock. He didn’t know how to tell Dream about all these bottled-up feelings for him, and he definitely wasn’t prepared to tell Dream on the first day of them seeing each other in person._

_Dream pulled the shorter boy closer to his chest, faces inches apart. George pulled back a little, making Dream let him go._

_“Do you not feel the same?” the younger boy stepped back asking._

_“That’s not it i- I just don’t know how to comprehend the feelings we have for each other”. George looked away, not wanting Dream to see him._

_Dream grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer to give him a hug. George relaxed and hugged him back._

_“George I like you more than a friend and I would like to kiss you now” Dream closed his eyes, leaning in again. George was about to lean in when_ he woke up.

* * *

George sprung up out of bed grabbing his phone. It was only 5am, but he had a text from Dream asking him if he was awake. He did not know what to do. Does he tell him about the dream? Does he play it off as if it never happened? He texted back.

_Im awake now._

He put his phone back down and turned to lay on his back. He stared at the ceiling, acting like the ceiling had the answer he needed. Just as he was about to close his eyes again, he heard a ding.

_Do you wanna hop in a call? I cant sleep and it seems like u cant either_

Dream is right. He is struggling to sleep after the dream he had.

_Sure, do you wanna play on hypixel or just talk?_

He is hoping Dream wanted to play Minecraft, just so he would have an excuse to not talk about his dream.

_I don’t feel like getting out of bed_

Shit, Dream just wants to talk. George was preparing to hit the call button when he sees that Dream beat him to it.

“hey George” Dream says groggily, it sounds like he was asleep and woke up just like George.

“hey Dream” George says the same way, coughing after. Seems like he should’ve drank some water before answering.

“did I wake you up? Shit I knew it was too early to call.” It sounds like he is shuffling around the room.

“no I woke up right before you texted, I wasn’t sleeping that well so you didn’t disrupt anything.”

“oh okay. I thought of going to sleep since you were asleep, but then I woke up from a dream instead.”

_Did Dream have the same dream? Was his a nightmare to him?_

“do you want to talk about the dream?” George asks, wanting to know if Dream’s dream was about him.  
Dream doesn’t answer for a few seconds. George is still staring at the ceiling, so he turns to look at his phone to make sure it didn’t hang up. It didn’t so George just waits.

He finally hears breathing on the other end, kind of sounding like Dream was preparing himself to say something he was scared to say.

“my dream was kind of about you.” Dream says quietly.

It sounded like Dream didn’t want George to hear him, but indeed George heard the confession.

“oh?” was all George said.

“how about we forget about this and talk about something else. Were you dreaming about anything before I called?” Dream asks trying to change the subject quickly.

George was deciding between saying the dream was about him or say that it was a stupid dream about Minecraft when his mouth just decided for him.

“my dream was kind of um about you?” The line was very quiet for about a minute. George is freaking out, about to just hang up so he didn’t have to explain.

“my dream was about us meeting for the first time, we met up outside my house and finally saw each other in person. You looked better than you do on camera, even though that’s probably impossible. You were describing my hair and face to me, in the same awe that I was in. I was about to reach out and touch your cheek before I woke up. That’s why I texted you right away, I needed to know that you were here.”

George was speechless. _Dream dreamt of us meeting? Dream thought I looked good?_

“please say something” dream asked, sounding like he was about to tear up.

“I dreamt of us meeting too. I dreamt of us telling each other we had feelings for each other.” George uttered, concealing his face even though the younger on the phone couldn’t see him. He then heard his phone ringing again, confused on who would be calling. His mouth drops. It was Dream wanting to facetime.

George answers quickly, showing his whole face to the camera. He first just saw a black screen, but then his eyes adjust, and he sees the outline of a face.

“I wanted to tell you this face to face so I can make sure you’re not joking with me.” George can see a mouth moving, still not believing he can see his best friend’s face

“I’m not joking with you, I promise.” He says quickly.

“George are we going to quick? Do you actually have feelings for me?” George did not know what to say. He did have feelings for Dream, but they have not even really done anything more than talk as friends. Best friends. Was he prepared to lay his heart out to his best friend of 5 years? Was he prepared to lose a friendship for a relationship that might not even last?

“I do have feelings for you Clay, im just not sure what to do with them.” George says after a minute of silence. George also hides his face again, realizing Dream can see the confusion on his face this time.

“I want to see your beautiful face, don’t hide it” Dream says this as he turns on his light so George can see his whole face.

George gets up to turn on his as well, thinking he has to show his face now that Dream is just laying everything out.

“what do we do now?” George asks. He is still taking in all of Dream’s facial features. His bright green eyes, his chiseled jaw with a little bit of stubble, and his light freckles that cover his whole face. He sees the dirty blonde hair, finally realizing what Dream says when he states he has wavy length hair.

“I guess I book you a flight here as soon as possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> please comment and tell me if you like this or kudos i literally dont know if this is good or not


End file.
